seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shroudmaster Mortem Kain, the Disembodied
Background Formerly known as Arnwald Demerricus, this farmer's son raised dirt poor in a barony in the Moonsea eventually would change his name to something more ominous. Mortem Kain; in the language of a long forgotten civilization that was wiped out in a genocidal plague created by the Lich-Tyrant known as Viktor the Grimm; means "Death's Embrace". Mortem grew up with very little. Surrounded by bountiful crops all around him, the baron of this land would lay claim to the majority and leave little for the Demerricus family. He was a bright boy, but had a dark side to him he hid well. He knew his ideas and fantasies would be seen as twisted and perverted and not tolerated even among his family. In his spare time growing up, he had found a strange well deep in a nearby forest that would speak to him and did not judge his unnatural thoughts and urges. It is at this well that Mortem would craft his first undead creature, that from remains of a farm animal that was killed by a predator. Mortem believed that there was more after death than to meet your God...he believed there to be another stage of "life" before finally meeting your afterlife. He also believed that the undead could be used for mundane tasks or tasks that were extremely time consuming such as farming. After all, if you didn't have to feed your beast of burden and it didn't have to rest, you could become exponentially more productive and efficient. He set about creating a small workforce near the well, hidden from sight and began to farm the land with his creations. He would use this bounty and sell it at the farmer's markets in nearby towns under a different name and use the money to help his family survive. Years would pass and the money and success would keep coming for the necromantic entrepreneur . Eventually his little operation was uncovered by his family that initially thought the money was coming from a more shadowy source; they thought their son had joined up with the crime syndicate known as the Zhentarim. His family burned the area to the ground along with his creations. Witnessing the death of his undead "friends", Mortem flew into a rage and summoned shadowy creatures from the deep well; something he had never done before or knew was possible; unable to control the powerful undead, they swarmed his family and devoured their souls. Mortem would leave his family home and become a loner for many years, learning new dark secrets and perfecting his craft. Ultimately, he loathes those that judge the necromantic arts and seeks to usher in a civilization where the living and unliving live in harmony with one another and will stop at nothing to see his dreams succeed. Character Sheet Shroudmaster Mortem Kain, the "Disembodied" Cloistered Cleric 2, Dread Necro 1, Master of Shrouds 10 LE human male Str 12 1 HD: 2d6+6, 1d4+3, 10d8+27 (118 hp) Dex 15 2 BaB/Grapple: +8/+9 Con 16 3 Init: +2 Int 15 2 AC: 19 (+2 dex, +6 armor, +1 deflection) Wis 19 4 Cha (20) 5 base abil magic Fort 9 6 3 Ref 5 3 2 Will 17 13 4 Combat Attack Damage Silver Mace +1 (+10/+5) 1d8+2 Heavy Crossbow of Quick Loading +2 (+12) 1d10+2 reloading is a move action ghoul touch bolts CL 3rd 12 Fort DC 14 death knell bolts CL 3rd 12 Will DC 14 Feats Class Abilities 1-True Believer: +2 on save 1/day Turns: 24/day OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 1-Augment Summoning Domain--Knowledge bonus: all knowledge skills are class skills 3-Spell Focus: Conjuration Domain--Undeath: gain extra turning as a bonus feat 6-Twinned Spell: +4 Domain--Magic: activation items are easier to use (read entry) 9-DMM (twinned) 12-Beckon the Frozen Special Abilities Lore-similar to bardic knowledge: +2 from skill synergy 0-message, 1-erase, identify, unseen servant 2-fox's cunning, 3-illusary script, secret page, tongues 4-detect scrying, 6-analyze dweomer, 7-sequester, 9-vision Charnel Touch: at will, 1/round melee touch attack that deals 1d8+1 negative energy (heals undead 1 pt) Rebuke Undead (from 2 classes): +2 from skill synergy Summon Undead 8/day and add CHA mod to duration: shadow, wraith, spectre, greater shadow, dread wraith Improved Summoning: +2 on attack and damage rolls of summoned creatures Dread Necromancer Caster Level: 1st, Conjuration +2, Divination +1 DC=15+spell level 1st Ray of Enfeeblement x8 Cleric Caster Level: 11th, Conjuration +2, Divination +1 DC=14+spell level 6/7+1/5+1/5+1/4+1/3+1/1+1 0th Cure Minor Wound x6 1st Ice Slick, Obscuring Mist, Shield of Faith, CLW x4, detect secret doors 2nd Blood Snow, Bear's Endurance, Resist Energy, CMW x2, desecrate 3rd Incorporeal Enhancment, Dispel Magic, Speak with Dead, CSW x2, animate dead 4th 5th 6th Algid Enhancement, Create Undead Skills: Total rank abil misc Bluff 5 5 Concentration 19 16 3 Craft 2 2 Deceipher Script 8 6 2 Diplomacy 5 5 Disguise 5 5 Heal 8 4 4 Hide 31 13 3 15 Intimidate 5 5 Knowledge (arcana) 12 10 2 Knowledge (history) 4 2 2 Knowledge (planes) 12 10 2 Knowledge (religion) 12 10 2 Profession (mortician) 5 1 4 Spellcraft 20 16 2 2 Use Magic Device 13 8 5 UMD (scrolls) 17 8 5 4 Items: Greater Shadowed Wight Armor +3: hide from undead and darkvision 60' 3/day (1 hour); studded leather Wand of Cure Light Wounds (50): CL 5th (1d8+5) Ring of Wizardry I Shadow Maniple: 3/day, when casting a spell with the shadow descriptor, heal damage equal to level of spell Shadow Veil: +1 deflection AC and granted concealment in shadowy areas against creatures without darkvision, blindsight, etc Shirt of the Leech: 3/day, when a healing spell of 4th level or lower is cast within 30 feet of you, as an immediate action you can steal the effect Spell Sink Scarab: 3 charges/day; when taking damage from spell or psionic power, can activate this as an immediate action to reduce damage 1 charge: (-2d6), 2 charges: (-3d6), 3 charges: (-4d6) Tabard of the Disembodied of Velsharoon: For 10 rounds per day (standard to activate), can go ethereal and my spells affect the material plane normally (7th lvl spell or true believer feat to use the relic's full powers) Amulet of Charisma +2 Nightstick: 4 extra turns per day Ioun Stone of Summoning: +1 CL on conjuration/summoning spells only Category:Characters